


Le temps de la vérité

by cliffordinaire



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffordinaire/pseuds/cliffordinaire
Summary: John remarque des traces sur le corps de Sherlock qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir. Sherlock se retrouve obligé de raconter ce qu'il a tenté de cacher toutes ses années à John de ce qui s'est passé durant son exil de 2 ans.





	Le temps de la vérité

Ce matin-là, John était déjà parti travailler quand Sherlock se leva. Il reçut des gens toute la journée, à la recherche d'une enquête intéressante. Mais le sort avait l'air d'avoir décider qu'il n'en trouverait pas une aujourd'hui. En milieu de journée sa patience avait été usée et il renvoya tout les gens qui vinrent le voir l'après midi. Il marcha en rond. Il rendait folle Mme Hudson qui avait envie de l'assommer, au moins elle l'entendrait plus marmonner dans sa barbe. Il finit par aller se relaxer en allant prendre un bain. 

John rentra à ce moment-là. Mme Hudson fit remarquer qu'il rentrait au moment où tout était calme et qu'elle l'enviait de ne pas avoir eu à supporter Sherlock toute la journée. Cela fit rire John qui eut droit à un regard noir de Mme Hudson. Il s'excusa en souriant et alla à l'étage. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un thé. Sherlock le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, en peignoir. Sherlock se plaignit du fait qu'il avait trouvé aucune affaire et qu'il s'ennuyait. Un jour tout à fait banal en somme. Mais il n'allait plus l'être très longtemps. Alors que Sherlock tentait de récupérer une boîte de gâteaux dans un placard, son peignoir glissa légèrement sur ses épaules. On pouvait alors apercevoir, si on avait un bon œil, un début de cicatrices au niveau de son omoplate. L’œil de John s'arrêta dessus. Cette cicatrice avait l'air profonde... il ne pouvait pas la dater avec certitude mais elle datait de quelques années déjà. Sherlock finit par réussir à attraper la boîte. Il se retourna vers John qui le fixait. Il allait demander ce qu'il se passait quand il vit que son peignoir avait légèrement glissé. Il devina très vite ce que John avait du voir. Sherlock plongea son regard dans celui du médecin. 

-Je vais faire une déduction Sherlock. Si j'ai tords dis le moi. Cette cicatrice... si je vérifiais le reste de ton dos ce ne serait pas la seule que je verrais n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas dater ces cicatrices avec ces certitudes mais je dirais qu'elles ont 2-3 ans. L'époque où je te pensais mort. Dieu seul sait dans quelle affaire tu es allé te mettre mais tu t'es mis des gens à dos. Des gens qui t'ont capturé et torturé – il se leva en même temps qu'il parlait, se rapprochant du détective dont les yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes – est ce que... je peux ? 

Sherlock n'eut pas besoin de plus d'informations pour se mettre dos à John. Ce dernier retira le peignoir, laissant apparaître le dos meurtri de Sherlock. Son cœur se serra. Il avait toujours imaginé pleins de scénarios de ce que Sherlock avait pu faire pendant ces 2 années où il le pensait mort. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il ait pu se faire torturer. Il passa ses doigts sur les cicatrices de Sherlock qui ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. John passa ses bras autour de la taille du détective et déposa un baiser entre ses deux omoplates avant de poser sa tête contre son dos. Sans même avoir à le demander John avait compris ce qui avait bien pu faire tenir Sherlock pendant ces 2 longues années, pendant ses séances de tortures... Il ne se rendait pas toujours compte de la place centrale qu'il avait dans la vie du détective qui avait pourtant tout fait pour lui, pour John. Il avait tout sacrifié, accepté les pires tortures, tout ça pour quoi ? Pour lui. Et c'était lui qui, sans le savoir, avait permis à Sherlock de tenir pendant ses longues séances où ses bourreaux tentaient toutes sortes d'expérience sur son corps et son esprit. Penser à John avait permis à Sherlock de ne pas totalement sombrer dans la folie. Et rien qu'à la vue de ces cicatrices John l'a su. John a su deviner tout ce qu'il y avait à déduire de ces cicatrices. Et il serra Sherlock un peu plus fort contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, le temps que les larmes de Sherlock ne cesse. Il se retourna alors face à John qui essuya délicatement d'un revers de pouce les larmes sur ses joues. Le détective plongea son regard dans celui de John. 

-Sherlock -commença John- tout ce que tu as fait... depuis 7 ans... pour moi... je te dois tant de choses.. jamais aucun mot ne pourra exprimer ce que je ressens envers ce que tu as fait pour moi. Sherlock je... je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé, et je t'aimerais toujours.

Sherlock arrêta de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Il venait vraiment de dire ça ? John le fixait toujours du regard. 

-John... - commença à dire Sherlock.  
-Shhh – répondit John, mettant un doigt sur les lèvres de Sherlock – ne dit plus rien. 

Il rapprocha son visage de celui de Sherlock. Le cœur du détective battait à cent à l'heure et après de longues secondes qui parurent des heures aux yeux de Sherlock, leurs lèvres se rejoignirent. Ce fut un baiser à la fois doux mais intense. Tout fut dit par ce baiser. Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à se regarder, un sourire niais sur leur visage. John avait attrapé les mains de Sherlock et liait leur doigts. Puis leurs lèvres se lièrent à nouveau. Ce soir-là John et Sherlock se découvrirent sous une autre lumière. La nuit fut courte mais tendre. 

And then my soul saw you and it kind of went «Oh there you are, I've been looking for you»

Unknown


End file.
